The electrical generator of the present invention relates to devices for generating electrical energy. More particularly, it relates to devices for generating electrical energy that are driven by wave or tidal action. Such devices are advantageous because they rely on a renewable resources (waves and the tides) to power them, they have no fuel costs, they consume no non-renewable resources for fuel, they emit none of the pollutants that are produced by conventional fossil fuel burning electrical generators, and they create none of the hazardous materials that are produced nuclear powered electrical generators.